Why Demyx shouldn't water Marluxia's plants
by Animerocks023456789
Summary: When Marluxia asks Demyx to water his plants for him, he should have known better :P. Random one-shot and no pairings :) I don't know what genre it is so I put Family down :P Hope it's ok :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kingdom hearts. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix. I also don't own the sitar song or smarties and jelly babies, though I think that's sort of obvious :P.**

* * *

It all started off as an ordinary day at the Castle that never was when none of members of Organisation XIII had any missions. Xemnas was staring up at kingdom hearts as always, Xigbar was in the practice room shooting, Xaldin was having a game of poker with Luxord, Vexen as everyone knows was in his lab experimenting on god-knows-what, Lexaeus was playing with a puzzle cube, Zexion was reading in the library, Saïx was ordering dusks around again, Axel and Roxas were hanging around together, Demyx was casually strumming his sitar in the Grey area and Marluxia and Larxene were deep in conversation about the usual subject; plans to take over the organisation. That was, until the conversation broke up and Marluxia went off to his favourite place in the castle: His garden

Marluxia's garden was more like multiple massive greenhouses that, to be precise, filled up the whole bottom floor of the castle with plants that he was very proud of; from Venus flytraps of different sizes, pitcher plants, Hemlocks, nightshade and foxgloves to simple flowers such as roses, cherry blossoms, bluebells and cacti. If he wasn't planning to take over the organisation and discussing it with Larxene, he would spend most of his free time in his garden cherishing his plants, although he had faced a few problems with Axel always trying to burn it down as an annoying prank but apart from that, he was happy with it.  
As Marluxia was walking around, he checked each of them to make sure they were still healthy and had the nutrients that they needed. He did that nearly every time he was in there. It wasn't long before he went past some that was beginning to wither slightly and was looking a bit dry.

"Hmmm. Maybe they need some watering again," he spoke to himself. "Give me a moment."

That last sentence wasn't really directed at anyone bar himself to be honest; he just said it for the sake of it. Marluxia picked up the nearby watering can and went over to the tap to turn it on. There was a little 'creak' sound as the tap turned on, but no water came out. Marluxia took some time to wonder why, then he realised that it was because he no longer had a water tank for his garden since Axel and Demyx blew it up 'by accident' a couple of weeks ago, and Xemnas and Saïx would probably have him for using the taps in the upper floors for his plants. Curse those so-called 'superiors', just because they were in a 'higher rank'.

"Plants are living things too, you know, they need water in order to survive and keep existing," Marluxia huffed to himself, and then sighed. "But then again, Nobodies like us _don't _exist, so how _would_ they understand?"

Marluxia spent a few minutes thinking how he would get enough water, when the truth hit him. The only way, would be to ask the only Nobody who controls water in the Organisation: Demyx. To be honest, Demyx was the last person, or Nobody on earth he would ask for a favour, mainly because he was so laid back and carefree that he never took a simple task seriously, except recon, but Marluxia didn't really have a choice. He would just have to hope for the best that Demyx would at least accomplish this basic task and come back to find his garden in one piece, even though Demyx was Axel's accomplice in destroying his water tank to begin with. He took a deep breath, and left the garden. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Marluxia soon found Demyx in exactly the same place as he was before, in the grey area _still _playing on his sitar. Even worse, the annoying Sitar song (which I also don't own), and singing it as well.

"Demyx?" Marluxia called him, standing right in front of the teenager.

Demyx didn't replied, either ignoring him, or didn't hear and carried on playing.

"Demyx!" Marluxia said a little louder, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. He was going to regret this.

"I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I-" Demyx continued singing, not showing any sign that he had heard Marluxia.

"DEMYX!"

That, Demyx heard and he dropped his sitar in surprise.

"Hey! I was in the middle of-" he started to say, then he caught sight of Marluxia's look of disapproval and annoyance and gulped. "Oh...hey, Marly. Need something?"

Marluxia sighed.

"Look, Demyx. I need your water for an important job." He said, trying to get straight to the point using words Demyx would understand.

"Yay! My water's actually useful!" Demyx cheered. "So…umm…what do you need it for?"

Marluxia face-palmed, before turning back to Demyx.

"I need you to water my garden for me since you and Axel blew up my water tank, but if you complete this simple task, I might forgive you." He said.

Demyx thought about it for a moment.

"Well…I don't know. You had always been mean to me before, so why should I help you?" he reasoned, causing Marluxia to face-palm again.

That was true, but Demyx always seems to attract trouble that caused Marluxia to continuously want to hit him with his scythe at times.

"Fine, fine. If you do this for me then…" Marluxia quickly thought of something to bribe Demyx with. "I'll give you a week's supply of sugar, and try and get Saïx to only give you recon missions for three days."

That probably has zero chance of happening, but it's worth a try of getting Demyx to cooperate, but Demyx seemed to jump at the chance of getting more sugary supplies.

"Ok! I'll do it now!" he grinned, jumping up and light speeding to Marluxia's garden downstairs.

Marluxia smiled to himself in satisfaction. He'll go back down in five minutes to see how Demyx was doing.

"That's great. A sugar-rush hyperactive Demyx is all we need, and all for watering your stupid plants." A voice soaked in pure sarcasm spoke and Marluxia spun round to see Zexion sat on a couch, reading from his Lexicon.

"Whoa, Zexion?! When did you get there?" Marluxia jumped at the sight of him.

Seriously, when _did_ he come into the Grey area?

The slate haired teenager didn't even glance up from his book or show any form of emotion.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Thought I'd change reading spots," Zexion replied with a small shrug. "Have you already forgotten what happened last time Demyx went hyper?"

Marluxia did remember. Very well. Maybe a bit too well. That day, 'someone' had given Demyx two bottles of energy drink, a packet of jelly babies and a packet of Smarties all to himself and it took everyone, except Saïx and Xemnas who refused to get involved, about an hour and a half, maybe more or less, to get him to calm down but not without a good amount of chaos happening around the castle.

"Well, I only promised if Demyx does do the job correctly. If he doesn't, he's not getting any, and where would I find a supply of sugar to give him in the castle anyway?" Marluxia shrugged. "And you know as well as I do that Saïx would never allow Demyx only to do recon for a mission."

Zexion sighed.

"Well, fair point. If that 'incident' happens again, I'm not helping this time." He said.

'Didn't I just make it clear that I might not actually _be_ giving the sugar to Demyx?' Marluxia thought to himself but refrained from actually saying it.

A small pause.

"To be honest, are you actually expecting Demyx to do it properly, knowing him?" Zexion spoke again, his eyes never leaving his book.

Marluxia winced slightly.

"I hope so." He replied.

* * *

Demyx stared at all of Marluxia's greenhouses, gobsmacked. True, he knew Marluxia told him to water his plants, but he had forgotten that he had that many greenhouses filled with them. It would take him _forever_ to carefully water each one.

"Ohhh….why did I agree to do this?" Demyx spoke to himself.

It was way too much effort, but he remembered Marluxia's promise. No-one could resist a supply of sugar to themselves, but to do all this to get it…was too much.

"Oh well. I control water, and…that's it! Marluxia wants them watering, so all I have to do is give them water!" he realised himself with a smile. "If I give them a lot of water now, Marluxia wouldn't need to again for a while! Sugar, here I come!"

What Demyx didn't seem to know that plants aren't supposed to be overfilled with water and he summoned his sitar upon entering a greenhouse.

"Dance, water, dance!"

* * *

After ten minutes, Marluxia started heading back down to his garden again, hoping that they would all be still standing. When he opened the door, the sight that he dreaded the most met him. All his greenhouses, were completely flooded from the ground to roof, and not only the greenhouses, the entire floor was soaked with water up to his knees. Marluxia knew he couldn't trust Demyx with job. He left him for ten minutes, and this is what happened.

"Oh, hey, Marluxia," Demyx greeted him. "I watered your plants for you."

Marluxia glared at Demyx and took a deep breath.

"WATERED MY PLANT? WATERED MY PLANTS? DEMYX, YOU PRACTICALLY _DESTROYED_ MY GARDEN! THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU WITH THIS, BUT NO! I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!" Marluxia bellowed at him. "TOO MUCH WATER IS NOT GOOD FOR THE PLANTS, YOU MORON! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH YOU NOW?"

Demyx just stood there, staring at Marluxia.

"Umm…so….do I get my sugar supply now?" he stupidly asked.

He took a step back when Marluxia summoned his Graceful Dahlia. He didn't understand why Marluxia was so mad at him, but his instincts told him to run.

"DEMYX!"  
"Run, run away!"

* * *

**Poor Demyx :/ :P. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my favourite KH characters besides Zexion and Axel but when it comes to mischief, it only suits Demyx :P. Well… that's my first one-shot finished :P. The idea for this actually came from my younger sister, Rima, when we were talking about Kingdom hearts one day and I asked her how she thought Marluxia would react to Demyx flooding his garden :P. I have an idea for another one-shot too, but I wanted to see how this one went first before I wrote it up; it's another one of my sister's ideas :P. Ok, well, I think I've already talked too much, so I'm cutting you loose now :P. Thanks for reading :)!**


End file.
